O Coração Bate Primeiro
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: O ar entrou nos pulmões num golpe seco e único. O peito acordou da dormência num instante. Respirar outra vez estufando o peito foi dolorido. Tossindo e respirando ofegantemente, abriu os olhos. Lazarus Rising


**O CORAÇÃO BATE PRIMEIRO**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

RESUMO**: O ar entrou nos pulmões num golpe seco e único. O peito acordou da dormência num instante. Respirar outra vez estufando o peito foi dolorido. Tossindo e respirando ofegantemente, abriu os olhos. (Lazarus Rising)**

**O CORAÇAO BATE PRIMEIRO**

O ar entrou nos pulmões num golpe seco e único. O peito acordou da dormência num instante. Respirar outra vez estufando o peito foi dolorido. Tossindo e respirando ofegantemente abriu os olhos.

Abrir os olhos pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo e perceber a escuridão do lugar. Piscar várias vezes, buscando uma referência de luz.

O isqueiro na mão... Quem o tinha colocado ali esperava que ele voltasse à vida. _"Sammy..."_ Não havia outra palavra. Nada além dessa palavra. Não havia mais ninguém...

Mas podia sentir o frio. Sim. O frio... Frio que podia sentir até à alma. Frio da morte. Seu corpo ainda estava frio. Tudo ao redor era frio. Tudo ao redor era silêncio.

A respiração continuava ofegante. A madeira. Na direita, na esquerda, embaixo...

Sentir a madeira. A dura e terrível realidade. Verificar... Avaliar... Tocar... Sentir outra vez... Forçar uma abertura...

_Help!_ A voz que não saia. A voz não queria se fazer ouvir. A dificuldade em movimentar a própria língua para que as palavras saíssem. Medo...

A mão freneticamente tocando na madeira...

_Help!_ Tossir para tentar limpar a garganta. Acordar as cordas vocais. Acordar quem quer que pudesse ouvi-lo. Pânico...

_Help!_ Chamar desesperadamente. Desesperadamente...Esperar que alguém realmente o pudesse ouvir. Alguém... Qualquer um... E ouvir somente sua agitação... Ouvir somente seu corpo roçar a madeira daquele esquife... Horror...

Estava a sete palmos de fundura. Mas o inferno estava mais abaixo...

A mão movimentando-se freneticamente.... Outra vez sentindo a madeira, a pressão do que estava ao redor daquele ataúde.

Pensar rapidamente. Agir rapidamente. Bater na madeira. Tentar romper, quebrar, abrir, sair! Deus! Sair! Precisava sair! Que agonia... A terra! A terra caindo sobre seu rosto...

Encontrar uma brecha para abrir aquele caixão. Para sair daquela caixa mortuária. Forçar seus dedos pela fresta, única fresta, na madeira. Forçar, puxando contra si, deixando o peso da terra cair sobre si.

Respirar todo o ar possível. Respirar todo o ar possível antes que a terra invadisse todo o pequeno lugar e o devolvesse à escuridão da qual a pequena chama do isqueiro o tinha tirado.

Movimentar seu corpo rumo à superfície. Remover com as mãos a terra. Fazer seu corpo subir. Deslocar-se. Mover-se. Rapidamente antes que o ar pudesse lhe faltar novamente.

As mãos e braços movimentando a terra para baixo, puxando o corpo para cima. O desespero de não poder respirar. A terra ao redor. A terra que a todos acolhia. A terra para a qual tudo retornava.

O vazio... As mãos encontrando o vazio da superfície. Os braços carregando o corpo para fora. A cabeça... A busca por ar depois daqueles intermináveis segundos de subida. Um grito. Um único gemido, doloroso gemido.

As mãos agarrando firme a grama à sua frente, superando o peso do corpo, arrancando o corpo da terra, fazendo-o rastejar, humildemente para fora, como rendição.

O tronco, as pernas, os pés... A percepção da luz do dia. E o primeiro instante de descanso.

O primeiro ar puro. A primeira saliva posta para baixo. O primeiro azul do céu e finalmente... Ficar de pé. Sustentar o corpo dolorido e cansado nas próprias pernas e olhar ao redor.

Sentir o calor. Sim. Agora sim, seu corpo sentia calor. Suas pernas doíam. Seus braços doíam. Seus olhos doíam. A luz daquele dia era tão intensa quanto aquela sensação de abandono, solidão, esquecimento. Alguém deveria estar ali. Alguém deveria estar esperando por ele. Alguém com certeza deveria estar...

Caminhar. Milhas... Um passo depois do outro para buscar o outro. Ainda tinha um outro, não tinha?

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Quanto tempo de ausência? Quanto tempo de inferno? Seus pensamentos confusos invadiam sua mente.

Será que era tempo suficiente para esquecer? Uma eternidade para lembrar?

Precisava encontrar seu irmão. Precisava correr. Precisava... Olhar para ele. Tocar. E só então deixar o coração bater outra vez.

FIM


End file.
